thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluttershy
Background Fluttershy is a Pegasus pony from the pony filled land of Equestria. Originally from Cloudsdale, Fluttershy chose to live the life on the ground after discovering her talent of understanding animals. This came about during a race that she was flag girl for. It was a race that Rainbow Dash made to defend Fluttershy's honor since this pony is not a very strong flyer at all. She was knocked off the cloud as the ponies flew by and was saved from crashing into the ground by butterflies. There she learned how to fly softly. Her understanding truly came from Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom which scared all the animals. When Twilight Sparkle comes to Ponyville, she shys away from her. However, she was a great help after Nightmare Moon's appearence when a manticorn came and she was able to calm it and pull the thorn out of it's paw. This helped Twilight Sparkle realize the value of friendship, leading Fluttershy to be the symbol for the Element of Kindess. Over the course of the series, Fluttershy is seen trying to overcome a alot of her fears by facing a dragon and when she faced a cockatrice as it was slowly turning her to stone. Personality As her name is, Fluttershy is very shy. She tends to soften her voice and shy away. However, when it comes to animals, specially ones that she hasn't seen, she will open up more. When she or her friends are in danger, she will become protective, even using her ability, The Stare, to cause creatures to shy away and listen to what she has to say and obey. Fluttershy is alittle naive on a few things, including what a pervert is. In the Bio-Gate, a lot of her shyness is reduced by being with Team Flirt. She does want to help everyone to the best of her abilites. Life on Iriphos The Bio-Gate: Arc 1 Fluttershy, given that she is a weak flyer, fell from the sky and landed on Zelos Wilder in Inaba. After apologizing profusly, she was accepted into the group since she was a lost, shy little pony. After meeting Teddie, Fluttershy believes that all humans are bears. She tried to help Zelos protect the girls from perverts, but still didn't understand quite what one was and caused a rather nasty fight with Rukia being a "scary dragon". When Judith was taken by Yubel, Fluttershy helped take care of Ba'ul. She joins the group to help find her, even employing animal friends to help. The Bio-Gate: Arc 2 Fluttershy with her animal friends during the three month timeskip was able to track down Yubel-Judith at the ruins of the Tower of Salvation. She joins into the fight against Yubel: The Ulitmate Nightmare, but found that her normal yelling and The Stare, was ineffective against the duel spirit. After the fight and they're arrival to Neo Domino City, she stopped a group of rampaging Skullscorpiomon by using her Stare and her words to convince them to leave. Later, she is employed by the hospital to keep the children calm since she's a cute little pony. The next day, as a nurse pony, she checked on Judith just as the Metal Heads were attacking. At first, she wasn't going to help, but after Wormmon Digivolved into Stingmon and flew out the window with Ken, she goes out to not only scream at the metal heads, but yell at the Digimon for doing such a crazy stunt. There she spent trying to convince the creatures to stop fighting and leave. When the battle was over, Fluttershy was admitted into the hospital for her lost voice. The next day, she met Joshua, Colette, and Yuri, shying away from the purple haired man after seeing his face on wanted posters. Her voice was healed by Tear after meeting her when Bruno met up with the group. There they left and soon met with Sailor Neptune and finally was told that humans were not bears. They arrived at Martha's house and the pony worked her magic to stop the children from going into the house when there was a mini fight against Kefka. Currently, Fluttershy is helping Martha evacuate her children and elderly charges out of Satellite as a witch known as, Walpuris Night, is attacking the main city. They watched in horror as Zero Reverse happened. This caused Fluttershy to cry, scared of what had happened to her friends. Arc 3 Three Month Time Skip (Coming Soon) Powers Fluttershy has no cross series at the moment, but she does try her best with her limited gifts to help people. Flight: Fluttershy is a Pegasus pony so she has the ability to fly. However, she is rather a soft flyer and cannot fly very strong unless motivated. (See: MLP:FIM-Season 2: The Return of Harmony pt 2) Animal Communication: Fluttershy has a deep understanding with animals and she's able to communicate with them for help. Sewing: Fluttershy has a freak talent of sewing things including her friends dresses. She can repair clothes and know alot of fashion as well in terms of construction. (Like she knows French Coture) The Stare: Fluttershy has an ability called, The Stare, where she will stare down left|thumb|link=File:Demotivational_fluttershy_2_by_killkatt-d3axhej.jpg'''any creature. This would cause them to shy away and listen to her every whim and desire in fear. '''Element of Kindness: Fluttershy is the representation of the Element of Kindess due to her kind nature. When combined with the other five Elements of Harmony, they can create a miracle. Category:Character Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Female Category:My Little Pony: FiM Category:Cartoon